


Three-player game

by Left4Shade-Due (ShadeDuelist)



Series: Post Infectio - post-apocalyptic shorts [2]
Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Knellis, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeDuelist/pseuds/Left4Shade-Due
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Ellis used to fool around before the zombie apocalypse hit, and when the met again, Nick eagerly let the hick into his relationship with Ellis.  But what happens when the two Savannahites lapse into an old habit when playing a game?  And what's more, what will Nick have to say about the two having fun without including him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-player game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexkingofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alexkingofthedamned).



> This is my part of an art trade with the forever fantastic AlexKingOfTheDamned. He prompted me to write some Knellis smut (since he loved my previous story, a fact which still makes me overjoyed as I enjoy his works so tremendously) with both our Savannah boys giving Nick some oral attention simultaneously.
> 
> Alex, darlin', I hope you like what I did with your prompt!

“ _H-aaaaahhh…_ ”

Ellis didn’t know how it had happened. He honestly didn’t.

“Shit, bro, y’all look _so dayum hawt_ with’cher shirt all bunched up like tha’ an’ yer ass in th’air…”

He didn’t have a clue how a lazy Friday afternoon turned into this.

“…Mmm, c’mon, Aye-liss… yeh know how ah love it when yeh talk durin’…”

“…Aaah, Keith… ah need it deeper…“, he finally voiced, need clear in his tone and lust in the breathlessness with which he spoke, and his friend complied, thrusting into him harder and sinking in to the hilt finally, causing the mechanic to let out another whimper. “ _Sheeeyiiiiit_ man…” He really was at a loss how it actually happened that Keith and he were now half-naked, splayed across the couch with his friend’s member up his rear so deeply… It had started out innocently enough, with Keith coming over on his day off from his work at the garage – there wasn’t that much work to be done yet, not with CEDA still concentrating a lot of their efforts on cleaning up the countryside and most of the survivors in the protected cities still not affluent enough to actually afford anything other than food, clothing and shelter – bringing a six-pack and a bag of candy with him and asking him if he wanted to play a game. Well, Ellis was always up for a lazy afternoon with his friend, and they’d ended up playing Left 4 Dead on his Xbox split-screen. It was a game they both loved, as it’d been released pre-infection and now was some kind of inside joke as they’d had to actually do the same as the characters in the game. At a certain point, Keith had managed to get them both incapacitated, and Ellis looked at his friend and said something along the lines of ‘aw man, yew suck’ to which Keith had answered something, teasing his friend as usually, and suddenly, they’d started roughhousing right there, throwing fake punches and kicks, pulling at each other’s T-shirt… and then, gradually – be it due to the beer, the fact that they both were more than a little frustrated or just because of their play-fight ending them up closer together than they’d bargained for – their fight had turned into a make-out session, their fake punches and kicks became caresses and gropes, and the pulling at each other’s shirts became that much more earnest and focused on actually removing clothes. Which ended them in this position: Ellis was on his stomach, his behind in the air and his head resting on the armrest, with Keith on his hands and knees over him, pounding into him hard and deep.

“Fuck yeah... oh god, Aye-liss…”

“Mmm, Keeeeith, yew’re doin’ me jus’ riiiiiiight…” Ellis still didn’t know when or how it had happened, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to stop it. Not when it felt so good to be taken by his friend and occasional lover. Sure, he was with Nick, and the con man fulfilled his every wish and whim, sated his every desire when and how and where he wanted, but Keith was… different. They were just friends despite the occasional fuck they’d have – best friends, even, because no one knew him better but the other southerner. They trusted each other completely, and maybe that was why Nick had opened up to the other hick as well – because of Ellis’ trust. Ellis didn’t doubt for a second that Nick was the man he’d grow old with, the man he’d make passionately-sweet love to for the rest of his life, the man that made his life complete – and to see Nick take such an interest in Keith, to actually let him partake in their love life as well as soon as he’d found out about their occasional trysts before he and the con man had met… it made him overjoyed. “Mmmmmh fuuuuuck!” A particularly deep thrust that brushed his prostate had Ellis forget about his thoughts about how happy he was for the moment, focusing instead on how damn turned on he was, and how close to release.

“…Shit, ah’m’a gon’…”, Keith started, his voice shaking with tension and pleasure, and Ellis nodded, looking at his friend over his shoulder and speaking those words that he knew would drive the man right to his point of no return.

“Keeeeith, fuck me _haaaaard_ so I c’n come too…” The response was immediate, and oh so fierce: Keith’s hips started to buck, his length sliding in and out of him at a merciless pace while at the same time the angle and the depth of penetration he got were just right to get Ellis up on that high in seconds. “…Aaaaaaaawh _heeeeell yeeeeeahh…!!_ ”, the mechanic shouted, not caring if the neighbors overheard – and as always when they had sex, Keith followed but a second or two after.

“MMmmmmmmh Aaaaaayeliss aaaaaaaaaaahh…” He then collapsed on top of his friend, still breathing hard, and the two men lay there for a bit, catching their breath. They didn’t touch each other, or ask the other if it’d been good – or even speak at all. Instead, when they detached, Ellis looked at Keith and Keith looked back, and their eyes conveyed everything. Worry was answered with a little roll of sky blue eyes, which prompted the brown pair of eyes to look over the naked body of the other man before travelling back up to meet those cerulean irises, asking for an answer, which they got with a light quirk of an eyebrow and then a drooping of the eyelids as both men closed in again. Wordlessly, they had determined that it was only fair for Ellis to have his turn now, and Keith and he kissed roughly, their hands once again all over the other’s body, stroking and caressing, groping and pulling the other closer, and Ellis had just begun to shift them into position when he heard a voice coming from the doorway.

“…the hell?!” He held back a curse, looking to the entrance to their living room to see his lover stand there, frozen in apparent shock. His hand was still at his shirt collar, his tie in his hands, while his little business suitcase had dropped out of his other hand next to him, and those emerald eyes were wide. It was obvious the former con man had expected a lot, but not to come home from his new job to see his lover and his best friend about to have a rut on his living room couch. But what caused that frown? It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever seen Keith naked… and he knew the two of them had been together frequently before the apocalypse hit and he met Nick…

“Nick man! Ah was jus’ about ta-“ However, he was abruptly cut off by Nick cutting across him, speaking to Ellis.

“What, so it’s not enough just having me, you have to start getting Keith to take care of you?!” Realisation hit Ellis like a ton of bricks.

Nick was jealous. Green with envy – not for not being there with them, but for not being the one to have satisfied him. He remembered the day when he’d told Nick about him and his friend again, and the sudden hesitation in the con man… was he actually afraid that Keith was… better than him? That he was being sidelined in favor of the old friend? Ellis grinned and shook his head, answering his lover in an apprehensive tone of voice, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Yeh’re more’n enough fer me, Nick – in fact, yeh’re all ah want anymore… ‘s jus’… ah dunno wha’ happened… we had a couple’a beers, we played a game an’ we was goofin’ ‘round an’ suddenly Keith’s got ‘is tongue shoved up mah mouth an’ his hands down mah jeans… ah’m real sorry… real, _real_ sorry…” He looked at Keith, conveying in a look what his intentions were, and those brown eyes showed maybe a split second of surprise before Keith nodded.

“Yeah, me an’ Aye-liss was jus’ foolin’ ‘round an’ then suddenly… shit jus’ happened… ah wan’ make things up t’yew fer takin’ ‘is attention ‘way from yeh, Nick, ah really do…” They were now teaming up on the con man, knowing that their eyes and the way they were both slowly relinquishing their position on the couch to move over to the con man were making it hard for Nick to even breathe properly. Indeed, Nick didn’t even dare blink, let alone resist, when the two southerners walked over to either side of him, Ellis gently pushing the briefcase away with his foot and loosening Nick’s tie and shirt while Keith unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Soon, the trademark white suit was off the man, followed by his underwear to expose his already growing erection, and Ellis looked his lover in the eye as he spoke up again, giving his privates a good grope to make sure his member would stand fully at attention by the time he could put his plan into action.

“See? Ah jus’ wanna make yew feel good now, Nick… ah don’’ ever wanna make yew feel bad, ah jus’ wanna be with yew an’ give yeh pleasure… jus’ like Keith wants t’do… don’t’chu, Keith?”

“Mmhmm…”, Keith murmured, his lips fastened to Nick’s neck already, and he detached for a second to add a drawled, almost purring _“yeeeeeeeeaaah”_ before again applying his lips on the gambler’s sensitive skin. The two southerners now gently tugged Nick toward the sofa, where they collapsed into a tangle of limbs, Nick and Ellis kissing with all the passion they could muster and Keith tagging along for the ride, eager to be a part of their unison. Finally, when they parted for air, Nick spoke up.

“…You honestly want to… mmmh… make up for skipping out on me?” Ellis knew that whatever he said now, Nick wouldn’t object – those green eyes were burning with lust now, for him or for Keith or for the both of them, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. Mischief sparkled in his eyes as he answered.

“Y-yeah… an’ ah’ve got jus’ th’idea… Keith, yew should lay down f’r this one, man…” Keith nodded – he’d already guessed what his friend had in mind, and he had to say the idea intrigued him more than offering the former con man an outright fuck-and-make-up. Plus – a fact he’d never admit out loud for either Ellis or Nick to hear – getting Ellis to himself again for once had really turned him on, fuelling his need instead of satisfying it. Once the hick lay down, his head resting on the armrest, Ellis looked at Nick and gave him a short but heated kiss before speaking up again. “Nick, y’all gotta be kneelin’ over him. Jus’ support yer weight off’a tha’ wall or somethin’…” If the con man found that position weird, he didn’t complain about it, and instead he moved to sit over the hick just as Ellis had instructed.

“Awrigh’…”, Keith said happily before going down on Nick, first placing a few kisses on Nick’s erection and then licking along the shaft, wrapping one arm around Nick’s torso and using the other to caress the man’s thigh – Nick let a long, soft moan escape, already oblivious to Ellis moving to sit behind him.

“Fuuuuck Keith… I keep forgetting how goddamn _perfect_ you are…” Keith answered the compliment by wrapping his lips around the head of Nick’s member and letting his tongue run over it before returning to his insistent licks, moaning softly between them. He could already see Ellis looming over him, teasing his own length with one hand while he let the other run over Nick’s back to his behind and then back once.

“Yew ready?”, Ellis asked softly from behind Nick, sitting squarely in Keith’s lap, now rubbing their two erections together – but he didn’t wait for an answer anymore. Instead, he leaned forward, applying his lips to Nick’s lower back and venturing lower, kissing his way down to his buttocks and then letting his lips wander inward, kissing his lover’s perineum. That got a very loud moan out of him.

“H- _hooooly fuckin’ hell_ , Ellis!”

“See, ah knew yew’d like tha’…”, Ellis said sagely, letting his tongue dart out to lap at that sensitive patch of skin while using one hand to spread the former con man’s asscheeks and expose his entrance. “…An’ y’all are gon’ _love_ this next thing…”, he drawled out before dragging his tongue up, expertly licking around that tight pucker he so often longed to open up for him. Nick didn’t let him top often, but the sheer passion of their unison and the tremendous explosivity of their mutual climax when he did were more than enough to provide a lot of happy memories. Most of which revolved around feeling Nick shiver and nearly come undone when he suckled on the sensitive skin at and around that tight passage in preparation for taking him. And tonight, he intended to do away with that ‘nearly’ part with a little help of Keith. His friend seemed to understand just what he was thinking again, because he now closed his lips around Nick’s member and took it into his mouth slowly while Ellis started applying more pressure to get that tight pucker of his lover to yield to the ministrations. Nick was already reduced to not-so-soft moans by that point, the sheer stimulation causing him to arch his back and press into the two hot and hungry mouths eagerly exploring every inch of his nether regions. But even those moans were put to shame when Ellis managed to get the tip of his tongue inside Nick at just the same time as Keith decided to take Nick’s member all the way in, his lips brushing over the base of the former con man’s erection.

“Aaaaah _fuuuuuuuuuck!!_!” Nick’s back arched up sharply, a shiver visibly running down it and his entrance clamping down on Ellis’ tongue. The mechanic felt a rush, like a surge of electrical energy, course through him, and he ground himself down into Keith’s lap, moaning loudly against Nick’s skin.

“Mmmmhh… ahh maaaaan, Nick…” Keith’s hand on Nick’s thigh moved to Ellis’ hip, and when Ellis ground down into his friend’s lap again, he jutted his hips upward, doubling the friction and causing a moan to sound from all three men – Ellis and Keith first and then Nick, because the hick’s moans caused vibrations against his most sensitive areas, stimulating him in new and almost painfully perfect ways. However, Keith didn’t appear to be satisfied anymore with just grinding. He slipped Nick’s member out of his mouth for just a second to speak up, his voice gritty with need and breathlessness.

“Git th’lube, Aye-liss… gimme a _good hard_ ride…” Ellis didn’t have to reach far – since he and Nick really had an appetite for each other, there were precious few rooms in their house that they hadn’t gotten down and dirty in already, and as such there were stray bottles of lube everywhere, hidden from plain sight but easily accessible, such as the one Keith and he had used before. And there was still enough in that bottle for some more. Plus it never ceased to excite him to top, and Keith knew that all too well. Ellis prepared Keith and himself with one hand, first fingering his friend and spreading him painstakingly thoroughly while they both kept going on Nick, pausing occasionally to let the ex-con man’s overwrought nerves recover and to allow their own pleasure fade just a tiny bit before assaulting each other and the man between them again. And then, finally, Ellis had slicked himself up sufficiently and he detached himself from Nick one final time.

“Niiick, c’mon, man, yew gotta move a bit… t’allow me an’ Keith ‘ere t’keep suckin’ yew off…” They needed to move a bit lower on the sofa, to both allow Keith a more comfortable position and to give Ellis access to both his lover and his friend. Fortunately, Nick understood and shifted along with them, now completely on his hands and knees over Keith. When the mechanic looked at the scene in front of him, he couldn’t help but lick his lips.

Fuck if seeing the two men in his life naked and sweaty, panting and beside themselves with need for him and what he’d do to him, didn’t get his engine purring.

“…Ellis…”, Nick moaned out – just his name, lustfully and longingly.

“Aaaayeliiiiss…”, Keith followed suit, pleading just at the gambler had. It was too much for Ellis to bear, he had to get on with it, had to take them both, send them both to their mutual heaven and join them there.

“Keith, y’all bes’ suck Nick good an’ proper now… righ’ now…”, he ground out, and Keith didn’t need further explanation, his lips already around Nick’s erection again – and a second later, when he’d taken Nick about halfway in again, the hick moaned loudly as Ellis plunged in deeply, subtlety a thing of the past as he gave a few hard thrusts before leaning down and applying his tongue once more to Nick’s perineum, this time letting it occasionally dip to lap at his testicles as well, sending a shiver through the con man each time. His rhythm didn’t falter for a second, and as a result Keith was stuck in the middle – forced to be the submissive one for both Nick and Ellis. But it was clear to the mechanic that his friend enjoyed every second of it: Keith’s moans were muffled, but they were plentiful, and the red-headed southerner moved up and down Nick’s length fervently. Only suddenly, he removed his mouth and licked down Nick’s shaft again to apply his tongue to the man’s testes as well.

And to Ellis. The mechanic soon found his tongue and Keith’s brushing frequently as they both licked Nick’s glands, and it sent shivers down his spine just knowing the pleasure they were giving each other and Nick. His thrusts into Keith became focused on going deep rather than hard, and occasionally his tongue left off Nick for just a second to French kiss his friend.

“…Ell… Keith… fuckin’… like befoooore…”, Nick complained after a bit, just when Ellis and Keith had been indulging each other for a bit longer than they had left off the former con man before, and the mechanic grinned. It did seem about time to get Nick to forget all about feeling jealous of Keith. He nodded at his friend and Keith took Nick’s member into his mouth again, this time taking it all the way in and then grabbing Nick’s behind and pushing, to show he wanted the man to actually thrust into his mouth, which was something Ellis and Nick both had done to him before and which they both loved. At the same time, the way he grabbed Nick’s behind gave Ellis easier access, and as Nick’s hips jerked while he gave Keith what he wanted, he added his own stimulation to the scene by licking around Nick’s sphincter once more, pushing at it and getting it to yield again before suckling gently on the skin around it. He knew Nick wouldn’t be able to last longer than a few minutes: he got off on what he was doing to Keith, and he was so sensitive around his ass that Ellis had almost gotten him to his breaking point just by licking and kissing around his entrance often. But Nick wasn’t the only one that wouldn’t last. Already, Ellis’ thrusts into Keith had become harder and more irregular, pleasurable tension building at the base of his spine ready to lash out, and he was breathing hard in between nips at Nick’s behind. Keith, too, was now moaning louder and louder. The three men were so into it that the pleasure they shared was only intensifying, as if their unbroken circle was a coil that rapidly built up an electrical charge like a lightning generator, ready to strike.

It was impossible to tell who went over the edge first.

Keith gave a long, almost howling moan around Nick’s length, engulfing the former con man’s erection completely as he used his legs to pull Ellis against him. At the same time, the beginning of Keith’s climax had him clench around Ellis, who didn’t even manage another thrust and just let go with an equally loud half-cry that got silenced against the hypersensitive skin of Nick’s entrance. And simultaneously to the both of his partners coming hard, Nick cried out his lover’s name, his back arching as he shot his seed right inside Keith’s throat. The aftershocks of their release lasted a good minute – and only then did that happy dazed feeling settle in. None of the three moved. Not only was it impossible to get their bodies to cooperate, they weren’t willing to relinquish one another. It couldn’t last, they knew it, but they were determined to make it last for as long as they could.

Ellis moved first, out of necessity more than anything else – he was cramping up. As soon as he had moved away from his lover and his friend, he sighed, looking as Nick shifted as well to embrace him and kiss him, the need in that contact completely pushed back in favor of affection, which he answered immediately.

“…jesus, Ell, you’re a piece of work… you and Keith both are.”, Nick said with a lazy grin on his features, and Ellis shrugged.

“Ah really don’’ wan’ make yew feel bad, Nick. Ah’m sorry ‘bout… y’know…” Now he sounded more earnest than he had before, and Nick answered that honesty with some of his own – a rare sight in the usually cold ex-con artist.

“I don’t mind you giving it to Keith when it’s the three of us, but when it comes to taking care of you, I’m possessive, you know?” He looked over at Keith, who gave him a lazy grin of his own, stretching on the sofa and inadvertently showing off his naked, sweaty, slightly stained form. Ellis nodded, looking at his friend as well.

“Ah know, ah know, an’ yew’s the only one tha’ ah’m satisfied with anymore, Nick. Ain’t no one else c’n take care’a me better’n yew, not even Keith, an’ y’all should know tha’.” Now Keith spoke up.

“Aye-liss, mind if’n ah use yer shower? Ah need t’clean up… an’ give yew two s’me time.” He got up from the sofa, grabbing his clothes from around it and taking the opportunity to safeguard the controllers again, placing them on the living room table. Seeing them gave him an idea, and the hick looked at Nick with a more gentle smile now. “’Ey Nick, jus’ so y’know – me an’ Aye-liss, we’s nuthin’ serious ‘cause tha’ ain’t how we were ‘fore. T’me, yew an’ him’s jus’ a three-player game… but t’him, yew’re his life an’ ah’m tha’ guy he sometimes plays ‘round with, jus’ like it is fer yew.” He walked outside, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that Nick and Ellis were already kissing before he even closed the door and smiling.

The three of them had the best three-player game going, and even if it sometimes felt like he was intruding on something almost sacred between his friend and the man he loved, he never wanted to up and quit it.


End file.
